survivor_fanon_plfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Survivor: Solomon Islands - odcinki
'Odc. 1' Jeff Probst wita wszystkich na Wyspach Solomona. Zostają oni podzieleni na cztery plemion po pięć osób: Lonar, Aster, Medena i Orida. Powróciło trzech graczy z poprzedniego sezonu, którzy zostali faworytami i otrzymali drugą szansę: Raymond, Samantha i Lorraine. Poznajemy Roberta, który okazuje się być profesjonalnym surferem. Plemiona docierają do obozów. Plemię Orida tworzą: Kelly, Nadia, Virginia, James oraz Robert. Nadia i Virginia od razu nie przypadły sobie do gustu. Dziewczyny już pierwszego dnia zaczęły skakać sobie do gardeł. Nie spodobało to się Robertowi i glinie Jamesowi, którzy zastanawiali się czy nie założyć ze sobą sojuszu. Wkurzało ich zachowanie Nadii i Virginii, ale mimo wszystko najbardziej nieciekawie miała Nadia, bo Virginia przynajmniej była wysportowana - Kelly tylko przytakiwała Robertowi i Jamesowi dając znak, że ich popiera. Ta drużyna wydawała się być dosyć silna, ale na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że nie jest zbyt zgrana. Plemię Lonar tworzą: Consuela, Samantha, Benj, Jonathan R oraz Scarlett. Scarlett od razu zauważa, że przez swój wygląd i osobowość indywidualistki jest na uboczu. Nie zamierza tego tak zostawiać. Consuela natychmiast dogaduje się z Jonathanem, który przypomina jej wnuka. Benj i Samantha uchodzą za plemiennych dziwaków. Benj nie jest zbyt towarzyski, a Samantha to diva, która myśli, że wszystko jej spadnie z nieba. Ciężko było przewidzieć siłę tego plemienia. Z jednej strony mamy starszą, ale mądrą Consuele, a z drugiej o wysportowanym ciele, głupiutką Samanthę. Plemię Aster tworzą: Dorothy, Raymond, Alek, Lora oraz Jonathan H. Dowiadujemy się, że Alek to typ chwalipięty, a tacy, jak wiadomo, nie są zbytnio tolerowani. Dorothy natomiast nie ma pojęcia o życiu obozowym - wydaje się, że albo pomyliła bilety, albo myślała, że Survivor to tylko opalanie się przez całe dnie. Raymond ma status weterana i wszyscy wiedzą, że potrafi być bardzo leniwy, jednak dzięki dziwnym współplemieńcom uwaga się na nim kompletnie nie skupia. Nie mamy okazji zbyt dobrze poznać Jonathana H, ale po jego uśmieszku można wywnioskować tylko jedno: ten chłopak to prawdziwe wcielenie zła! Mamy tu jeszcze Lorę, która wydaje się być najbardziej opanowaną osobą z tej piątki. Grzeczna dziewczyna o złotym sercu, która próbuje kontrolować sytuacje. Ostatnie plemię - Medena - tworzą: Lorraine, Jules, Ronald, Kamil oraz Ashley. Od początku na uboczu jest weterantka Lorraine, gdyż każdy wie jak grała za swoim pierwszym razem. Ronald to wesoły staruszek, który nienawidzi smutnych ludzi, ale nie wydaje się mieć jakiejś super pozycji w plemieniu: może się nawet wydawać, że niektórych wkurza jego zachowanie. Kamil to miły chłopak, ale nie zapomina, że jest to gra o milion dolarów. On i Ashley od razu wypracowali sobie dobrą pozycję, bo wyglądają na silnych facetów, jednak to Ashley jest najsilniejszy. Przychodzi pora na pierwsze w historii sezonu zadanie o immunitet. Pierwsze trzy plemiona idą łeb w łeb, jedynie Aster znacznie odstaje. U Orida sprawa ma się tak, że szybko skończyli część w wodzie, jednak kiepsko radzą sobie z układanką. Nadia na wszystkich wrzeszczy jak powinno ją układać, a Virginia nie daje sobą pomiatać i włącza się w głupią pyskówę. Lonar kończą pierwsi, jednak okazuje się, że ich układanka ma błąd. Ostatecznie to Medena zajmują pierwsze miejsce i są bezpieczni od rady, a także wygrywają nagrodę. Drudzy są Lonar, którzy również zdobywają nagrodę. Trzecim i ostatnim plemieniem zostaje Orida, ale już bez nagrody. Dość miażdżącym wynikiem przegrywają Aster, którzy od początku byli w tyle, a gdy inni skończyli układać, oni dopiero wrócili z pierwszej części zadania. Przegrane plemię jednak ma nagrodę - wysyłają kogoś z wygranego na wygnanie. Alek bez narady z plemieniem stwierdza, że najlepiej będzie tam wysłać Kamila. Kamil zostaje wysłany na Exile. Spędza tam trochę czasu i znajduje wskazówkę do HII. Nie mija dużo czasu, a Kamil znajduje HII, co nie sprawiło mu jakichś super problemów - wręcz przeciwnie - poradził sobie całkiem nieźle. Aster po powrocie do obozu muszą się zastanowić kogo wyeliminować na radzie. Od razu padają dwa imiona: Dorothy i Alek. Dorothy nie ma zamiaru rozmawiać o strategii, bo nie wie, że jest zagrożona. Nikomu nie podoba się rządzenie Alka, więc on także jest w nieciekawej sytuacji, jednak jego pewność siebie i duma jest tak duża, że nie posuwa się do tego, by prosić kogoś o pobyt w grze. Na radzie Jeff wszystkich wita i zadaje im pytania. Rozpoczyna się głosowanie. Dorothy głosuje na Alka, natomiast Flora głosuje na Dorothy - chce, by ten głos był dla niej nauczką, wystraszyła się i dzięki temu wzięła się do roboty. Ostatecznie Alek odpada głosami 3-2. Jest wściekły i zaskoczony. Stwierdza, że prowadził najlepszą grę jak mógł i nie wie jak inni mogli go wyeliminować. Dorothy robi dziwne miny, gdyż nie spodziewała się, że dostanie aż dwa głosy. Uczestnicy biorą swoje pochodnie i wracają do obozów. 'Odc. 2' + BONUS Dorothy wkurzona na swoje plemię, że na nią głosowało: thumb|left|332px 'Odc. 3' 'Odc. 4' Medena wróciła po radzie plemienia do obozu. Kelly i Dorothy nie były zadowolone z wyniku, Dorothy nie bała się nawet mówić, że jej się to nie podoba i że powinna odpaść ta "ruda sucza". Nadia później zrobiła awanturę na cały obóz, że na nią głosowano. Wszyscy później żałowali podjętej decyzji i uznali, że jednak może faktycznie lepiej było wyeliminować Nadię zamiast Johna, który mimo, że wychodził na węża, to był normalny. ' W plemieniu Orida tymczasem sprawy jakoś się układały. Widać było potencjalne, nawiązujące się więzi. Lorraine uznała, że powinna spróbować trzymać się z Samanthą, gdyż brały udział w tym samym sezonie. Benj, Robert i Kamil najciężej pracowali w plemieniu. Jules zaprzyjaźniła się z Florą. W Medenie panowała burzliwa atmosfera. Nadia czuła, że nadszedł już jej czas, dlatego uznała, że będzie męczyć wszystkich w plemieniu. Virginia jak zwykle się kłóciła z nią, do tego dołączyła też Dorothy. Scarlett, James, Consuela i Kelly stwierdzili, że tym razem ona powinna odpaść. Plemiona udały się na zadanie o nagrodę. Przed nimi stał Jeff, który obwieścił im, na czym będzie polegało wyzwanie. Sacrificial Lamb "Two players are harnessed to a rope winding through several obstacles. The rest of their tribe helps them move along it – up and over an A-frame, under a thick log on the sand, around a long hitching post, and around a giant boxlike structure – to the end of the rope. Then, one player swims to a buoy and dives down to retrieve a decoder wheel before coming back, where the entire tribe uses it to work out a six-word phrase." '' Poza tym, Jeff powiedział też, że grają o luksusowy zestaw - trzy koce, dwie poduszki i jeden hamak. Plemiona walczyły zawzięcie. Każdy chciał wygrać nagrodę. Była tylko jedna różnica, Orida lepiej się ze sobą komunikowało, kiedy to Medena się jedynie przekrzykiwała. Wynik był jednak przesądzony Orida wygrywa nagrodę! Orida ma także możliwość wysłać kogoś z Medeny na wygnanie. Robert zebrał całe plemię w kręgu, mówiąc im, że James wydaje się być z nich najsilniejszy, a że plemię i tak się nie dogaduje ze sobą, to zaczną podejrzewać Jamesa, że ma idola, i bardzo możliwe, że wtedy go wyrzucą. Orida typuje Jamesa by udał się na wygnanie. James wziął mapę i udał na Wyspę Wygnanych. Plemiona rozeszły się. Medena odeszła z niczym, a Orida z nagrodą. James znalazł się znów na wygnaniu. Jako, że znalazł już idola, uznał, że posiedzi i przeczeka, aż będzie mógł wrócić na zadanie. Orida gdy tylko wróciła do obozu, wzięła się za spożytkowanie nagrody. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi z wygranej. W Medenie, panowała zupełnie inna sytuacja. Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani z powodu porażki, najbardziej Nadia i Dorothy, które pragnęły trochę luksusu. Po jakimś czasie, plemiona zebrały się ponownie na zadanie o immunitet. W tym samym czasie, wrócił też James z wygnania. Wszyscy byli gotowi aby zawalczyć o immunitet. Jeff zaczął mówić, jakie zadanie czeka dzisiaj na zawodników. Mayday ''"Four players untie and assemble a wooden puzzle stretcher, lock it in place with metal braces, then run to the beach. One swims out to a mast and climbs a rope ladder to free a hostage, then they both swim back holding a life ring. The hostage gets on the stretcher and is carried back. Finally, the three remaining tribe members make a fire large enough to burn through a rope, lowering the tribe flag." '' Plemiona po rozpoczęciu zadania, zawzięcie dążyły do jego wykonania. Orida jak zwykle było bardziej z przodu, a tuż za nimi ciągło się Medena. Ostatecznie zwyciężyło kolejny raz Orida! I wygrywa niezwyciężoność. Niestety, ale Medena ponownie uda się na radę plemienia. Jak zwykle, Orida świętowało, a Medena przeżywało porażkę. Plemiona powróciły do swoich obozów. W Oridzie, panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Benj pomagał wszystkim w łowieniu, tu w gotowaniu, tu w budowaniu, co zostało przez wszystkich docenione. Wszyscy ze sobą świetnie współpracowali. W Medenie natomiast była prowadzona prawdziwa gra w podchody - kto powinien zostać wyeliminowany i jak zagłosuje. Wszyscy z początku byli za eliminacją Nadii, ale zostało zauważone, że James czuje się zbyt pewnie. Consuela, Dorothy, Scarlett i Jon zaczęli zastanawiać się, czy nie jest to spowodowane tym, że może mieć on idola. Uznali, że lepiej będzie chyba zagłosować na Jamesa z idolem, niż wiecznie niezadowoloną Nadię. Nadia siedziała niedaleko Virginii, która ostrzyła jakiś duży kij, że łaknie zemsty na Kelly albo Dorothy. Virginia ciągle przewracała oczami, bo nie za bardzo ją to obchodziło. Wpadła na pewien układ - Zagłosuje z nią na Kelly, jeśli ta przestanie być taka w******jąca. Nadia zdenerwowana słowami Virginii, zgodziła się na to, bo była już tak zdesperowana. Medena udało się na swoją kolejną radę plemienia, usiedli na ławce, i czekali na dalszy przebieg rady. Jeff jak zwykle zaczął zadawać pytania odnośnie życia obozowego. Jon stwierdza, że strasznie dużo się dzieje w tym plemieniu, nie ma żadnego wspólnego ingerowania we wszystko. Po jakimś czasie Jeff mówi, że pora zacząć głosowanie. Consuela podeszła jako pierwsza do urny, napisała imię i odeszła. Dosyć szybko się z tym uwinęła. Kolejna podeszła Dorothy, która wahała się, czy nie zmienić głosu. Ostatecznie napisała imię Jamesa, mówiąc, że robi to co jej kazali. Następny podszedł James. Dosyć szybko uwinął się z głosowaniem. Ostatnia była Virginia, która przez chwilę pomyślała jak zagłosować. Po chwili wrzuciła głos do urny. Zagrożeni na radzie to Nadia, James oraz Kelly. James odpada głosami 4-2-2. Okazuje się jednak, że ma HII i zamierza nim zagrać. W ten sposób w dogrywce głosami 4-2 odpada Nadia. Na karteczce pada głos "Ginger bitch" bez podanego imienia. Jeff nie wie o kogo chodzi i pyta. Dorothy mówi, że przecież to oczywiste, iż jest to głos na Nadię. Jeff ostrzega, że następnym razem należy napisać imię, by głos pozostał anonimowy. Virginia zaczyna śmiać się na głos i jest bardzo zadowolona, a Nadia posyła wszystkim mordercze spojrzenia i na koniec pokazuje wszystkim środkowego palca stwierdzając, że wynosi się z tej dziury. Wszyscy biorą swoje pochodnie i wraz z nimi wracają do obozu. + BONUS Virginia podczas rady, gdy dowiaduje się, że Nadia odpada z programu: thumb|left|256px thumb|left|256px Virginia, gdy Nadia pokazała jej środkowego palca: thumb|left|264px 'Odc. 5 Medena wróciła z swojej kolejnej rady. Virginia i Dorothy były niezwykle usatysfakcjonowane eliminacją Nadii. Wszyscy zauważyli, że bez niej zrobiło się niezwykle cicho. James podszedł do Kelly i Virginii i zapytał je, czy nie chciałyby założyć z nim sojuszu. Dziewczyny obejrzały się po sobie i zgodziły się. James stwiedził w konfie, że są naprawdę głupie, że weszły z nim w układ. Kiedy odszedł, Virginia powiedziała Kelly, że mimo wszystko muszą na niego uważać. ' Tymczasem w Oridzie, zawodnicy robili to co zwykle. Ray rozmawiał z Ashley'em, nic nie robiąc, za co zostali skrzyczeni przez Lorraine i Samanthę, które też nic nie robiły, a jedynie obgadywały i śmiały się z całego plemienia. Kamil razem z Jules łowił ryby. Oboje stwierdzili, że mając u boku nic nie robiących Ashley'a i Lorraine, ich sojusz może za daleko nie zajść. W Medenie tymczasem wszystko szło o wiele lepiej. Plemię wydawało się o wiele bardziej zmobilizowane i chętne do roboty. Dorothy postanowiła złowić parę ryb z Jonem i Virginią. Gdy złapała jedną i wyjęła ją na brzeg, zaczęła krzyczeć na cały obóz, że złapała rybę. Okazało się, że była ona bardzo duża. Wszyscy się zebrali i cieszyli, a gdy Dorothy ledwo wzięła rybę do rąk, ta wyskoczyła jej z uścisku i wpadła do wody. Wszyscy byli zdegustowani, a Dorothy patrzyła się zaskoczona. Virginia zaczęła ją krytykować. James miał ubaw z tego co widział. Plemiona po jakimś czasie zebrały się na zadaniu o nagrodę. Orida czekała na Medenę, która powoli kroczyła już by stanąć na swych stanowiskach. Jeff poinformował, że Nadia została wyeliminowana na poprzedniej radzie plemienia. Nikt nie był przesadnie zaskoczony werdyktem, dla każdego wydawało się oczywiste, że w końcu odpadnie. Gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi, Jeff ogłosił, na czym będzie polegać zadanie. '''Never Tears Us Apart "Three pairs stand on idividual platforms, harnessed together at the waist and with each member holding a hook in the air. In two-minute intervals, the remaining members of the other tribe load up one pair with a five-pound weight on each hook. Drop a hook and the pair is out. Last pair standing wins." Jeff dodał, że plemiona zawalczą dzisiaj o smakowitą nagrodę - przyprawy, wino i nie tylko. Wszyscy bardzo chcieli wygrać w końcu coś dobrego. Zadanie nie wydawało się dla nikogo trudne... no, poza Dorothy. W każdym bądź razie, Medenie w końcu zaczęło iść lepiej niż Oridzie. Jak się okazało, zadanie zwyciężyło plemię.... Medena! Kelly, Consuela i Dorothy zaczęły skakać z radości. Scarlett także świętowała, a Jon, James i Virginia zaczęli z radości krzyczeć. Orida jedynie stała niezadowolona i patrzyła się na przeciwników. Madena może wysłać kogoś z przegranego plemienia na Exile Island. Po krótkiej naradzie, zdecydowali się wysłać Samanthę. Lorraine przytuliła ją na pożegnanie, a ta wzięła mapę i odeszła. Samantha znalazła się na Wyspie Wygnanych. Zaczęła od razu szukać HII, co niezbyt jej wychodziło. Nie rozumiała praktycznie niczego z treści wskazówki. Ciągle chodziła, ale nie znalazła idola, który był gdzieś ukryty. Orida wróciła nieco zdenerwowana porażką do swojego obozu. Lorraine od razu zaczęła mówić, że to dlatego, że nikt oprócz jej z Sam się nie starał. W pewnym momencie odeszła od współplemieńców. Kamil był nieco rozbawiony tym, jaką scenę zrobiła Lorraine - zachowywała się jakby przegrała immunitet. Tymczasem, Medena dotarła do obozu ze swoją nagrodą. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, bo uznali to za znak, że ich zła passa się skończyła. Consuela od razu wzięła się za przygotowanie czegoś smakowitego, podczas gdy reszta plemienia postanowiła napić się razem wygranego wina. Po pewnym czasie, nadeszła pora na zadanie o immunitet. oba plemiona znalazły się już na miejscu. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich Samantha, która wróciła z wygnania. Jeff ogłosił treść kolejnego pojedynku. United We Stand "The two tribes must assemble interlocking pieces to form two poles with small podium on the top, then use them to transfer two tribe members from one platform to another. Finally, all eight tribe members must swim out to a much smaller platform and stand on top." Wszyscy byli gotowi zawalczyć o immunitet. Oridę motywowało to, że przegrali ostatnią nagrodę, a Medenę to, że właśnie ją wygrali. Kiedy zadanie się rozpoczęło, plemiona zacięcie walczyły. Medina wydawała się być silniejsza niż wcześniej, Orida zostawała w tyle. Lorraine siedząca z Samanthą na ławce zaczęły krzyczeć na swoje plemię, że są do bani i mają się wziąć w garść. Ich plemię spowolniło się jeszcze bardziej, bo marnowali czas na pyskówki. Nim się obejrzeli, okazało się, że Medena wygrało niezwyciężoność! Medena było przeszczęśliwe zwycięstwem, natomiast Orida zdruzgotane. Plemiona rozeszły się do swoich obozów. Tym razem, na radę uda się Orida. Gdy Orida wróciło do swojego obozu, można było wyczuć napiętą atmosferę. Samantha i Lorraine bez słowa udały się w ustronne miejsca. Reszta plemienia zauważyła, że są one zbyt blisko ze sobą. Niektórzy zaczęli konsultować się z pozostałymi, by na nie zagłosować, gdyż są jedynie problemem. Ray jak zwykle leżał tylko w obozie i nic nie robił. Jules ciężko pracowała i zwróciła koledzę uwagę, ale doprowadziło to do niepotrzebnej sprzeczki. W między czasie Samantha i Lorraine wpadły na pomysł, by zagłosować na siebie dla "beki", bo i tak obie będą bezpieczne. W Medenie tymczasem pierwszy raz można było odczuć taką swobodną atmosferę. Wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali, nawet Virginia nabrała większego dystansu do siebie. Wszelkie sprawy sojuszowe odeszły na bok. Powoli nastał zmrok. Powoli nastał zmrok. Orida udała się na swoją pierwszą radę plemienia. Usiedli, a Jeff zaczął zadawać im pytania. Gdy zapytał dlaczego przegrali, Flora powiedziała, że niektórzy nie chcą po prostu nic robić dla plemienia, ani nawet rozmawiać ze sobą. Po jakimś czasie Jeff ogłosił, że pora rozpocząć głosowanie. Pierwszy poszedł Ashley, napisał imię Samanthy mówiąc, że razem z Lorraine nic nie robią. Kolejny poszedł Benj, który napisał imię Lorraine na balocie mówiąc, że do tego właśnie doprowadza lenistwo i niewdzięczność. Następne były Flora i Jules, które dosyć szybko oddały swoje głosy. Kolejny był Kamil, który powoli napisał imię na balocie i wrzucił je do urny. Kolejna podeszła Lorraine, która próbowała stłumić w sobie śmiech. Napisała szybko "Samantha!! Trolololo" i zaśmiała się do kamery mówiąc, że zrzędną im miny na widok, że 4 głosy na Ray'a, a tu takie coś. Kolejny poszedł Robert, który napisał imię Lorraine mówiąc, że to bez znaczenia kogo wybierze, bo Samantha z Lorraine są zagrożone i jedna z nich na pewno odpadnie, a obie są tak samo bezużyteczne. Ostatnia podeszła roześmiana Samantha, która szybko napisała "Lorraine btch pls!" Powiedziała, że to będzie kawał roku. Samantha usiadła na ławce obok Lorraine i obie zaczęły się śmiać. Po chwili, gdy Jeff odczytywał wyniki, a Sam i Lorraine zaczęły przybywać głosów, śmiech kobiet zamienił się w panikę. Ostatecznie głosami 6-3 odpadła Samantha. Samantha z Lorraine były zaskoczone, a zarazem wkurzone, to był dla nich prawdziwy blindside - rozejrzały się po wszystkich nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i nie mogły wydusić z siebie słowa. Samantha wkurzona wzięła swoją pochodnię z którą wciąż niepewnym krokiem podeszła do Jeffa. Jeff ogłosił, że to była pierwsza rada tego plemienia i jednocześnie pierwszy blindside. Wszyscy zabrali podchodnie i wrócili do obozu. + BONUS Lorraine i Samantha podczas rady przed odczytaniem głosów i po odczytaniu:thumb|left|260px thumb|left|268px 'Odc. 6' Orida wraca ze swojej pierwszej rady. Lorraine była zdruzgotana radą - przyciągnęła Jules, Kamila i Ashleya na bok by ich skrytykować, że skoro są sojuszem to dlaczego głosowali na Samanthę. Oni powiedzieli, że właśnie są sojuszem, ale ona w nim nie była. Lorraine nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc odeszła. Robert i Flora zauważyli, że Ashley, Lorraine, Kamil i Jules są ze sobą bardzo blisko i myślą, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje, ale decydują się przełożyć to na następny dzień. ' W plemieniu Orida, Lorraine dalej była nadąsana i wkurzona, bo jej jedyna przyjaciółka odpadła. Benj siedział i rozmawiał z Robertem oraz Florą. Flora miała dziwne wrażenie, że szykuje się cisza przed burzą. Nie wie dlaczego ma takie wrażenie, ale chłopacy zgadzają się z nią, że "coś wisi w powietrzu". Kamil razem z Jules i Ashleyem próbował omówić następne posunięcia. Żadne z nich jednak nie miało jakiejś wielkiej wiedzy o strategii, więc po prostu się "zastanawiali". W Medenie tymczasem za wiele się nie działo. Można było wypatrzyć dwa rywalizujące ze sobą sojusze - Consuela, Jon i Scarlett, oraz James, Kelly i Virginia. Virginia nieco się uspokoiła ostatnimi czasy. Dorothy tymczasem przechodziła obok, nieoczekiwanie natknęła się na ropuchhę, przestraszona zaczęła krzyczeć, a na domiar tego, potknęła się i przewróciła na szałas, który zwyczajnie w świecie się rozwalił. Wszyscy to zaobserwowali i nie byli szczęśliwi. Virginia dostała naprawdę silnego ataku gniewu, niemal rzuciła się na Dorothy, która próbowała wszystkich uspokoić, że to tylko szałas. Nadeszła pora na zadanie o nagrodę. Oba plemiona udały się w wyznaczone miejsce. Medena czekała już na swoich rywali, którzy powoli byli na miejscu. Jeff poinormował, że ostatnio odpadła Samantha. Nikt za bardzo nie był wzruszony, poza Lorraine. Jeff ogłosił na czym będzie polegało dzisiejsze zadanie o nagrodę. '''Kicking and Screaming "One pair at a time, two players try to remove a member of the opposing tribe from a pole they’re holding onto and drag them across the finishing line. First tribe to get all three opposing tribe members across wins." Obu plemionom szło bardzo dobrze w zadaniu, jednak o wyniku decydowały zawsze sekundy. Po jakimś czasie, werdykt był ostateczny...Madena wygrywa nagrodę. Nagrodą jest jedzenie, które Medena będzie mogła zjeść na radzie przeciwnego plemienia - zjedzą jagnięcinę, chleb i szarlotkę. Nikt w tym odcinku nie uda się na wygnanie. Plemiona rozeszły się do swoich obozów. Gdy Orida powróciła do swojego obozu, wszyscy zaczęli myśleć, kto powinien odpaść. Kamil, Lorraine, Jules i Ashley uznali, że najlepiej jak odpadnie Benj, gdyż najbardziej odstaje z boku. Robert słysząc wieści, nie chciał się na to zgodzić, bo Benj jest bardzo pożyteczną osobą w plemieniu. Poszedł powiedzieć o wszystkim Florze i Rayowi, którym także nie spodobało się to, że Benj ma odpaść. Uznali, że najlepiej będzie w końcu jakoś przegłosować Lorraine.Medena jak zwykle po zwycięstwie, była bardzo szczęśliwa, jednak ciągle byli zdenerwowani na Dorothy za to, że zniszczyła szałas i nie mają teraz gdzie spać. Dorothy wydawała się tym tak naprawdę nie przejmować, bardziej cieszył ją fakt z wygranej, myślała poza tym, że jak wygrali to będzie miała spokój. Poszła się wyżalić Jonowi o wszystkim, a ten, że ma dosyć miękkie serce, przyrzekł jej, że na nią nie zagłosuje. Nastał wieczór, plemię Medena jako pierwsze udało się na radę. Usiedli na ławce, po czym Jeff zaczął zadawać pytania. Kiedy zapytał, jak mają się sprawy obozowe, Scarlett powiedziała, że Dorothy zniszczyła ich szałas i teraz nie mają gdzie spać. Dorothy odpowiedziała na to, że nie musiała o tym wszystkim mówić. Jeff rozbawiony tym co słyszał, powiedział, że pora zacząć głosowanie. Jako pierwsza poszła głosować Consuela, kobieta westchnęła i wrzuciła głos do urny. Następna poszła Dorothy, która nie wiedziała jak zagłosować. Napisała imię Kelly i powiedziała, że głosuje na nią dlatego, że ma najmniejsze cycki w plemieniu. Kolejni byli James i Jon, którzy szybko uwinęli się z głosowaniem. Kolejna była Kelly, która też nie wahała się podczas oddawania głosu. Kolejna była Scarlett, która napisała imię Dorothy, mówiąc, że jest chodzącą porażką i jednym wielkim problemem naszego świata. Ostatnia podeszła Virginia, która szybko napisała imię na balocie. Pokazała środkowy palec do kamery mówiąc "Pi***ol się, sobowtórze Nadii". Głosami 5-2 odpadła Dorothy. Okazało się, że nie wzięła ona ze sobą pochodni, gdyż zapomniała. Jeff popatrzył na nią zażenowany i kazał po prostu odejść. Dorothy zrobiła to lekko zirytowana. Po jakimś czasie przybyło i plemię Orida, które zasiadło na ławce. Od razu zaobserwowali Medenę, siedzącą na ławie jury i jedzącą swoją nagrodę. Virginia specjalnie głośno jadła i wydawała dźwięki typu "Mmmm" albo "Mniaaaam", aby Orida to widzieli. Okazało się, że Medena mają możliwość porwania do kolacji kogoś z Oridy, który tym sposobem uniknie rady. Medena zadecydowali, że będzie to Benj. Benj nie może brać udziału w radzie ani też nikt na niego nie może zagłosować. Pierwszy do urny podszedł Ashley, który szybko uwinął się z oddaniem głosu.Kolejny był Ray. Napisał imię Lorraine na balocie, mówiąc, że strasznie go wkurza. Ostatni podszedł Robert, napisał imię Lorraine i powiedział, że ten wybór nie jest trudny i ma nadzieję, że w końcu odpadnie z gry. Robert wrócił na swoje miejsce. Jeff poszedł po urnę z głosami. Kolejna podeszła Flora. Napisała imię Lorraine na balocie, mówiąc, że jest strasznie arogancką i niewdzięczną osobą, i powinna zostać za to ukarana, dlatego na nią głosuje. Kolejni byli Jules i Kamil. Również szybko zagłosowali. Następna była Lorraine. Napisała na balocie czyjeś imię i wrzuciła do urny. Zagrożeni na radzie to Lorraine oraz Raymond. W wyniku blindside'u Raymond odpadł głosami 4-3. Był zaskoczony. Wszyscy wzięli swoje pochodnie i wrócili do obozów. 'Odc. 7' Plemiona po radzie udały się do swoich obozów. W Oridzie, Flora i Robert nie byli zbyt zadowoleni. Liczyli, że skoro Benj będzie bezpieczny, to zagłosują na Lorraine, jednak postanowili wyeliminować Raya. Niby nic nie robił, ale był ich numerem. Kiedy Ci przeżywali wynik, Lorraine, Kamil, Jules i Ashley po cichu byli szczęśliwi wynikiem. Co prawda nie odpadła ta osoba, ale odpadł ktoś inny. W Medenie natomiast nikt nie był zmartwiony eliminacją Dorothy, bardziej można powiedzieć, że wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Consuela czuła trochę skruchę, ale za każdym razem było jej przykro, że ktoś odpadł. Wszyscy jednak powitali Benj'ego i powiedzieli, żeby czuł się swobodnie. Scarlett powiedziała w konfie, że jest powoli wszystkich coraz mniej, i pora na jakieś większe posunięcia. ' W Oridzie panowała niepewna atmosfera. Robert i Flora czuli się na uboczu, bo "Wielka Czwórka" miała znaczną większość w plemieniu, i jeśli przegrają, to wtedy oni odpadną. Wiedzieli o tym, mimo to próbowali przebywać w ich towarzystwie. Lorraine jednak i tak nikomu nie ufała, po eliminacji Samanthy. Jules i Kamil poszli do lasu po drewno, Kamil od razu zaśmiał się, że Flora i Robert mieli strach w oczach, gdy teraz z nimi byli. Jules nie chciała uchodzić za "straszną", ale wiedziała, że taka jest gra. '''Odc. 8 'Odc. 9' Medena wróciła ze swojej rady plemienia, większość osób tak naprawdę była zadowolona z rezultatu głosowania. Nie dość, że odpadł najgroźniejszy gracz, to też największy wąż. Jedynie Robert czuł się trochę dziwnie, bo zarzekł się być lojalny dla Jamesa. Ogólnie, to nie wiadomo czy jest jakiś sojusz w tym momencie w plemieniu. Wszystko po powrocie tak naprawdę odbywało się spokojnie, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich dni. ' W Oridzie, było nieco spokojniej niż zwykle. Kamil zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co będzie dalej, po rozłączeniu. Uświadomił sobie parę rzeczy, postanowił zagadać do Benj'ego. Jak się okazało, załapali świetny kontakt ze sobą. Wszystko zaobserwowała jednak reszta sojuszu, przez co inni zaczęli nieco wątpić w Kamila. Virginia nie dawała żyć Lorraine, która nie dawała żyć Virginii, nawzajem. Obie pragnęły swojej eliminacji. W Medenie natomiast stało się bardzo spokojnie. Brak Jamesa dobrze wpłynął na plemię. Kelly, Jon i Scarlett niby byli bliżej siebie, niż Flora i Robert, ale akceptowali się. Flora próbowała zrozumieć dlaczego Robert próbował współpracować razem z Jamesem, tłumacząc mu, że w ten sposób zraża nieco innych ludzi do siebie. Nadeszła pora na zadanie o nagrodę. Plemiona zebrały się w wyznaczonym miejscu. Orida czekała już na swoich rywali, którzy powoli zbliżali się do celu. Jeff poinformował, że James odpadł na ostatniej radzie. Większości zawodnikom z Oridy otworzyły się szerzej oczy. Nie wiedzieli jak tam było i dlaczego akurat James, który był silny. Jeff zanim objaśnił zasady zadania, powiedział, o co plemiona będą grać. Nagrodą jest lot na inną wyspę, gdzie wezmą udział w uczcie lokalnych mieszkańców. '''Make Your Point "Two players run up the beach to a compass rose and dig in the position told to them (with a real compass to help) for a treasure chest. They then take the chest back to the start, where the other two read the directions painted on top and grab the next chest, and so on. Once all four have been grabbed, the tribe must untie them, take seven placards showing nautical flags (translations provided with Treemail) from inside, and place them on a board to correctly spell ‘VICTORY’." '' Plemiona zacięcie walczyły o tą nagrodę, co doprowadzało w Oridzie to pewnych sprzeczek. Najbardziej walczyli między sobą Ashley, Virginia i Lorraine, co bardzo spowalniało plemię. W Medenie wszyscy razem pracowali, jednak byli bardzo wolni. Po jakimś czasie, oba plemiona zajęły się ostatnią częścią zadania. Z wyprzedzeniem o parę sekund, wygrało plemię Orida. Medena nieco rozczarowało się wynikiem, ale nie byli wyjątkowo załamani. Orida z kolei bardzo się cieszyło z wygranej. Jeff ogłosił także, że Orida mogą wysłać kogoś z Medeny na wygnanie. Podczas narady, Virginia strasznie naciskała, aby wysłać tam Scarlett, w ramach rekompensaty - za wtrącanie się w jej sprawy. Nikt nie miał nic przeciwko, i to właśnie Scarlett została wysłana na Wyspę Wygnanych. Scarlett wzięła mapę i po prostu się tam udała. Kiedy tylko się tam znalazła, od razu zaczęła szukać. Rozwiązywanie zagadek w wskazówkach nie było co prawda łatwe, ale nie było też trudne. Po jakimś czasie udało jej się dojść do miejsca z idolem... ale idola tam nie było. Pierwsze co wpadło do głowy Scarlett to to, że ktoś już go odnalazł. Postanowiła więc nieco zdenerwowana jakoś przeczekać swój pobyt na Wyspie Wygnanych.W między czasie Orida spędzała czas na swojej nagrodzie. Znaleźli się na innej wyspie, gdzie spotkali się z hucznym powitaniem przez lokalną ludność. Virginii podobało się to, że traktowali ją jak królową. Lorraine postanowiła nieco zaszaleć i tańczyła z ludźmi, co reszcie plemienia wydało się dziwne. Kamil powiedział Jules, że jak wrócą, to musi jej o czymś opowiedzieć. Ashley nieco flirtował z tutejszymi kobietami, mimo, że żadne z nich nie rozumiało co do siebie mówią. Benj zachowywał się najspokojniej ze wszystkich. Tymczasem w Medenie, wszyscy zajęli się bliższemu poznawaniu się. Za wiele tak naprawdę się nie działo. Wszyscy też kwestionowali pobyt Scarlett na Wyspie Wygnanych, przede wszystkim to, czy znajdzie idola. Nadeszła pora na zadanie o immunitet. Plemię Orida udało się na nie prosto wracając z nagrody, w między czasie przybyła także Scarlett do swojego plemienia. Jeff zaczął objaśniać zasady zadania. '''South Pacific' "One at a time, the tribe members must swim to a floating crate, dive down to unclip a bundle of placards, and swim back, with each subsequent person swimming to a crate closer to shore. Then, the four members will head to an answer table showing a map of the southern half of the Pacific Ocean (like one given with Treemail to memorize), and use the placards to correctly name ten island clusters." Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęła się Medena i tak ciągle prowadziła. Tuż za nimi ciągło się plemię Orida. Ostatecznie jednak Medena wygrywa niezwyciężoność. Orida nie było zadowolone z faktu, że ktoś musi odpaść, szczególnie Virginia była wkurzona, że przegrała. Mimo to, Jeff wręczył Oridzie "wiadomość w butelce", którą mogą otworzyć dopiero na radzie. Plemiona rozeszły się do swoich obozów. Kiedy Orida wróciła do swojego obozu, Kamil wziął Jules gdzieś na ubocze, aby nikt ich nie zobaczył. Kamil wyjął z kieszeni idola i pokazał go Jules. Dziewczyna nie za bardzo wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Kamil powiedział, że pokazuje jej go, tylko dlatego, że jej ufa i wierzy, że nikomu nie powie. Później Kamil postanowił dalej pogadać z Benj'm. Lorraine zaczęła znowu kłótnię z Virginią, efekt był taki, że ta wzięła jej ubrania i wyrzuciła do morza. W Medenie tymczasem było bardzo cicho. Scarlett stwierdziła, że jeśli ma dojść do Finałowej Trójki, to jedynie z Robertem i Florą, gdyż wydają się być najbardziej lojalni. Jon z kolei próbował porozmawiać z Kelly, i przekonać ją, żeby grała po jego stronie. Powoli zapadał zmrok. Orida udała się na swoją radę plemienia. Usiedli na ławie, a przed nimi siedział Jeff. Jak zwykle, zaczął od zadawania pytań. Zapytał się Virginii, jak czuje się w nowym plemieniu. Virginia na to, że jest tu o wiele lepiej niż w Medenie, bo nie musi ciągle znosić głupich spraw sojuszowych. Jeff następnie zapytał się Jules jak mają się sprawy w obozie. Ta powiedziała, że zaczyna układać się coraz lepiej, i że powoli zaczyna bardzo ufać większości osób, poza tym, przez przypadek wygadała się, że Kamil ma idola. Lorianne i Virginia zaczęły się na głos śmiać z tego co zrobiła Jules. James też nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Kamil był bardzo wkurzony na Jules za to co zrobiła, ta zaczęła go przepraszać, ale raczej nic z tym. Ashley i Benj też byli porażeni głupotą Jules. Nawet Jeff nie mógł uwierzyć, że Jules właśnie przed całą drużyną przyznała, że Kamil ma idola. Jeff ogłosił, że pora rozpocząć głosowanie. Pierwszy poszedł Ashley, któremu parę chwil zajęło oddanie głosu. Następny był Benj, który nieco szybciej oddał głos. Kolejna poszła zdenerwowana Jules, która napisała imię Kamila na balocie, mówiąc, że po tym co zrobiła, pewnie odpadnie, ale mimo wszystko na niego zagłosuje, bo istnieje nadzieja, że jednak wyeliminują Kamila . Następny był właśnie Kamil, który zdecydowanie napisał imię Jules, mówiąc, że jej ufał, a ona go zwyczajnie w świecie sprzedała. Następna była Lorraine, a po niej Virginia, która pisząc imię na balocie, powiedziała, że ta osoba jest naprawdę tępą dz**ką. Gdy oddała głos, usiadła roześmiana na swoim miejscu. Jeff poszedł po urnę z głosami. Zagrożeni byli Kamil, Jules, Benj oraz Ashley. Głosami 3-1-1-1 grę opuścić musiała Jules - zrobiła to z płaczem. Orida dostali także wiadomość w butelce i teraz nastała pora, by ją otworzyć oraz przeczytać. Okazuje się, że odbędzie się kolejne głosowanie. Ashley poszedł zagłosować. Napisał imię Benj'ego na balocie, mówiąc, że teraz na niego też głosował, więc czemu miałby zmieniać swoją decyzję. Kolejny podszedł Benj, Kamil i Lorraine, którzy nie zastanawiali się długo nad oddawaniem głosu. Ostatnia poszła Virginia, która z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy zaczęła pisać coś na balocie po czym wrzuciła go do urny. Na radzie zagrożeni byli Benj, Ashley i Lorraine. Okazało się, że Virginia na radzie bardzo się rozpisała, mianowicie jej głos na kartce widniał ""This fucking bitch Lorraine who annoys me as hell! God kill her!"". Głosami 3-1-1 odpadł Ashley zostając tym samym trzecim członkiem jury sędziowskiej. Uczestnicy zabrali swoje pochodnie i udali się do obozów. 'Odc. 10' 'Odc. 11' 'Odc. 12' Zawodnicy wrócili po radzie do swojego obozu. Flora wzięła Roberta na stronę i zaczęła mu opowiadać co się działo. Virginia i Kelly namawiały wszystkich by głosowali na Jona, a jeśli nie na niego, to na Roberta. Chłopak gdy to usłyszał, nie był zadowolony. Wiedział, że musi być w takim razie na celowniku. Zaczęli się zastanawiać, kto mógłby wymyślić ten plan, bo uznali, że ktoś go "narzucił" dziewczynom. Flora powiedziała, że słyszała, jak Kamil zgodził się na to, by głosować na Roberta gdy rozmawiał z Jonem. Uznali, że to on za tym stał. Robert zarzekł się, że musi wygrać immunitet. Scarlett tymczasem rozmawiała z Kelly i Virginią, powiedziała, że cieszy się, że postanowiły zrobić akcję przeciwko Jonowi, i że chciałaby się z nimi trzymać. Te się zgodziły na taką umowę. Kamil z Lorraine rozmyślali nad tym co zrobić, bo wiedzieli, że są w kolejce do odpadnięcia. Postanowili, że przegadają to, jak będzie już następny dzień. ' Był już kolejny dzień. Lorraine i Kamil wyjątkowo wcześniej wstali aby obgadać sprawy. Wiedzieli, że mogą odpaść kolejni. Lorraine normalnie by już go zdradziła, ale zrobiło jej się go żal na myśl o tym. Kamil uznał, że na tej pozycji nie zawrą chyba sojuszu, bo wszyscy wydają się być "anty". Nie zostaje nic, jak zgadzanie się na decyzje większości plemiona. Scarlett i Virginia łowiły ryby, Scarlett zaczęła kwestionować to, jak bardzo przyda im się Kelly. Virginia przydała, że jest ona typowym pionkiem i będzie głosować z Tobą do "usranej śmierci". Flora próbowała podnieść na duchu Roberta i zmotywować go, aby udało mu się wygrać immunitet.>Nadeszła pora na zadanie o nagrodę. Jeff czekał już na zawodników, którzy po jakimś czasie byli już na miejscu. Jeff na początku powiedział, o co zagrają zawodnicy - o wycieczkę na inną wyspę, gdzie spędzą czas z członkiem swojej rodziny. '''Pass the Bucket "Blindfolded players will retrieve seawater in a bucket and throw the water to their guiding loved one, who pours it into a barrel, which will eventually lower and raise a flag." Zawodnicy szli łeb w łeb. Jednak ostatecznie okazało się, że nagrodę wygrywa.... Virginia! Virginia zaczęła biegać szczęśliwa po plaży. Jeff poinformował ją, że może podzielić się nagrodą z dwiema osobami. Zaczęła się zastanawiać... Wytypowała Kelly i... Roberta. Jeff poinformował ją także, że może wysłać kogoś na wygnanie. Postanowiła, że będzie to... Kamil. Virginia, Kelly i Robert poszli w kierunku, gdzie czekał na nich helikopter. Kamil udał się natomiast na Wyspę Wygnanych. Reszta zawodników udała się do obozu. Kamil znalazł się kolejny raz na Wyspie Wygnanych. Dalej był w posiadaniu swojego ostatniego idola. Postanowił więc go nie szukać, wolał przemyśleć parę spraw na spokojnie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że niektórzy zawodnicy mogą obawiać się go wyeliminować, bo ma idola, a gdy go użyje, wtedy odpadnie ktoś inny. Tymczasem Virginia, Kelly i Robert byli już na innej wyspie ze swoimi członkami rodziny. Był tam narzeczony Kelly, żona Roberta i siostra Virginii, Hannah. Flora, Lorraine i Scarlett siedziały tymczasem same w obozie. Scarlett i Flora ciężko pracowały i jakoś się zaczynały dogadywać, natomiast Lorraine przyglądała się tylko dziewczynom jak te pracują. Zabrakło jej u boku Samanthy, aby je poobgadywać i się z nich pośmiać. Po jakimś czasie nadeszła pora na zadanie o immunitet. Scarlett, Flora i Lorraine dotarły pierwsze, po nich Kamil wracający prosto z wygnania, a na końcu Virginia, Robert i Kelly wracający prosto z nagrody. Jeff zaczął ogłaszać, na czym będzie polegało zadanie o immunitet. Flotsam and Jetsam "The contestants must swim to a pontoon and cross over a group of outrigger canoes, balance beams, and pontoons to reach the other end of the course. They will then jump into the water, swim to the buoys, untying two bundles of sticks from buoys at the end of the course instead of diving for flags, then using the sticks and rope to build a long pole and retrieve two rings." Zawodnicy od razu rozpoczęli zadanie. Na prowadzenie natychmiast wysunęli się Robert i Virginia, którym najbardziej zależało na zwycięstwie. W sumie przez całe wyzwanie, to Robert i Virginia szli najbardziej łeb w łeb. Co chwilę się nawzajem wyprzedzali, ale kto wygrał? Ostatecznie okazało się, że to... Virginia! Po zadaniu, zawodnicy wrócili do obozu. Virginia strasznie się puszyła tym, że wygrała zadanie, za co hejciła ją Lorraine, która mówiła, że Robert jej dał tylko fory bo jest dziewczyną. Virginia zaczęła się denerwować, że to zasługa jej mięśni i sprytu. Lorraine w pewnym momencie miała dość i poszła się odizolować od ludzi. Wszyscy zaobserwowali, że Virginia jest gorsza, kiedy wygra zadanie. I że faktycznie jest taka silna. Virginia i Kelly znów chodziły po ludziach i mówiły, by głosować na Roberta. Flora, gdy to usłyszała zaprzeczyła. Podbiegła rozgoryczona do Roberta powiedzieć mu, że wszyscy będą na niego głosować. Ten zrezygnowany powiedział tylko, aby zagłosować na Kamila. Po jakimś czasie zapadł zmrok. Wszyscy udali się na radę plemienia i zasiedli na ławie. Przed nimi siedział Jeff, a z boku siedzieli sędziowie - James, Jules, Ashley, Benj i Jon. Jeff jak zwykle zaczął zadawać pytania. Zapytał się Virginię, jak to jest wygrać immunitet. Virginia powiedziała, że to boskie uczucie i że czuje się jak milion dolarów, które na pewno dostanie. Wszyscy przewrócili oczami. Potem zapytał się Roberta, jak to jest przegrać z Virginią. Robert powiedział, że wszystko mu już obojętne, bo wie, co go za chwilę czeka. Flora nieco skołowana poszła jako pierwsza. Napisała imię Kamila na balocie, mówiąc, że spełnia "ostatnią wolę Roberta". Potem głosowali Kamil, Kelly i Lorraine. Następny był Robert, który tylko westchnął i napisał imię Kamila. Następna była Scarlett, która nie śpiesząc się, napisała imię Roberta na balocie. Ostatnia poszła Virginia, która po drodze do urny, skierowała swój naszyjnik nietykalności tak, aby jury je widziało. Dumna z siebie napisała imię na balocie i odeszła. Gdy Virginia wróciła na miejsce, Jeff poszedł po urnę z głosami. Zagrożeni byli Kamil i Robert. Robert odpadł głosami 5-2. Uczestnicy wzięli swoje pochodnie rozeszli się do obozów. Odc. 13 Flora była poruszona eliminacją, bardzo przeżywała utratę przyjaciela. Kamil starał się ją pocieszyć, Lorraine także, że i tak by odpadł w następnym odcinku, więc nie ma po co ryczeć. Virginia natomiast była ucieszona. Miała wrażenie, jakby cała gra była w jej rękach i że ma władzę nad każdym. Scarlett i Kelly nieco uspokajały jej ego. ' Nastał już ranek. Sytuacja była w plemieniu napięta. Widać było znaczny podział - Lorraine, Kamil i Flora, oraz Kelly, Virginia i Scarlett. Kamil dalej pocieszał Florę, aby nie przejmowała się tak eliminacją. Dziewczyna przyznała, że wie, że nie może i że gra by grać, jednak była z Robertem najbliżej. Kamil zaoferował, aby trzymała się po jego stronie razem z Lorraine. Flora nie była przekonana do współpracy z nią, ale zgodziła się. Virginia dalej puszyła się tym, że wygrała niedawno immunitet. Scarlett zaczęła odczuwać, że sojusz z nią staje się niebezpieczny. Mimo wszystko wolała z nią trzymać. Po jakimś czasie nastał czas na zadanie o nagrodę. Wszyscy znaleźli się już na miejscu. Jeff powitał zawodników, i powiedział, że są już bardzo blisko końca, jednak nie mogą mimo wszystko się opuścić. Zaczął objaśniać zasady zadania. '''Mud Run "Players are to maneuver past a hitching post to a mud pit and back, dumping the mud into a bucket. The three players with the heaviest buckets of mud after ten minutes all win." Zawodnicy byli na dosyć wyrównanym poziomie w zadaniu. W podanej kolejności zadanie wygrały Flora, Scarlett oraz Kelly. Dziewczyny ucieszyły się z wygranej. Virginia natomiast zaczęła się denerwować. Lorraine na widok jej twarzy wybuchnęła śmiechem. Jeff zapytał dziewczyny, czy chcą wiedzieć, co jest nagrodą. Przytaknęły. Jeff oznajmił, że w nagrodę udadzą się do spa. Dziewczyny wybuchnęły radością. Jeff także powiedział, że mogą wysłać kogoś na wygnanie. Po dosyć dłuższej naradzie, zdecydowały się wysłać tam Virginię. Virginia podeszła do Jeffa i wzięła od niego wkurzona mapę, po czym udała się na wygnanie. Kelly, Scarlett i Flora udały się na swoją nagrodą. Kamil i Lorraine wrócili natomiast sami do obozu. Virginia znalazła się na Wyspie Wygnanych. Była bardzo zdenerwowana, chciała zabić Scarlett, Kelly i Florę. Zaczęła rozwalać wszystko wokoło. Nie panowała nad sobą. Tymczasem Flora, Kelly i Scarlett relaksowały się w spa. Mogły wziąć ciepły prysznic, no i przede wszystkim, były ciągle rozpieszczane, coś, czego brakowało im przez cały pobyt na wyspie. Scarlett zapytała dziewczyny, jaki mają stosunek do Virginii. Kelly powiedziała, że trzyma się z nią, bo więcej czasu z nią spędziła, poza tym, nie chce jej denerwować. Flora natomiast powiedziała, że za nią nie przepada. Tymczasem Kamil i Lorraine siedzieli sami w obozie, jedząc ryż. Lorraine od razu powiedziała, że "Suczowata Trójka" będzie chciała pewnie na niego głosować. Kamil powiedział, że nie martwi się, bo ma plan. Lorraine chciała wiedzieć o co chodzi, jednak Kamil powiedział, że wtajemniczy ją i Florę jak powrócą. Po jakimś czasie nadszedł czas na zadanie o immunitet. Lorraine i Kamil czekali już na resztę. Po paru minutach dołączyły Kelly, Scarlett i Flora, które widocznie czuły się odprężone i gotowe do walki. Następnie wróciła Virginia, widać było po jej twarzy, że jest gotowa nawet kogoś zabić jak ją ktoś wkurzy... W sumie już była wkurzona. Cannonball Run "The contestants must carry four groups of puzzle pieces across a three-level balance beam, assemble them to form a table maze, and maneuver two cannonballs along it into holes in the far corners." Jak się wydawało, Virginia wysunęła się na prowadzenie, jednak była wciąż tak zła, że łatwo się dekoncentrowała. Z kolei to jednak Flora zaczęła prowadzić w zadaniu... i okazało się także, że wygrała niezwyciężoność! Virginia była naprawdę zdenerwowana wynikiem, że aż zaczęła przeklinać. Po jakimś czasie jednak wszyscy rozeszli się do obozu.Gdy tylko wszyscy wrócili, Virginia od razu wzięła na stronę Florę, Kelly i Scarlett, krzycząc i krytykując je, za kogo się uważają, wysyłając ją na wygnanie. Była pełna nienawiści. Kelly i Scarlett zniosły jej napad gniewu, Flora z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy wysłuchiwała tylko Virginię. Po jakimś czasie od niej odeszła bez słowa. Virginia powiedziała, że jeśli Scarlett i Kelly jeszcze raz coś takiego zrobią, to naprawdę tego pożałują. Scarlett byłą powoli wyczerpana znoszeniem humorków Virginii. Kamil tymczasem wziął na stronę Florę i Lorraine, tłumacząc im swój pomysł. Pokazał im swojego idola i powiedział, że na pewno on albo Lorraine dostaną trzy głosy od dziewczyn, oraz jedna z nich także dostanie trzy głosy od nich. Wtedy Kamil użyje idola na sobie lub Lorraine, i Scarlett, Kelly albo Virginia odpadną. Lorraine i Florze spodobał się ten pomysł. Po jakimś czasie zapadła noc. Zawodnicy udali się na radę plemienia. Po jakimś czasie zapadła noc. Zawodnicy udali się na radę plemienia. Zawodnicy usiedli na ławie, przed nimi siedział Jeff, a z boku siedzieli członkowie jury - James, Jules, Ashley, Benj, Jon i Robert. Jeff jak zwykle zaczął zadawać pytania. Po jakimś czasie ogłosił, że pora zacząć głosowanie, Flora poszła pierwsza zagłosować. Napisała imię Virginii, mówiąc, że trzyma się planu Kamila i Lorraine. Następny był Kamil, a po nim Kelly, która zagłosowała na Kamila, mówiąc, że nie chce denerwować Virginii i robi tak jak jej kazała. Następna poszła Lorraine, potem Scarlett i na koniec Virginia, która zagłosowała na Kamila, mówiąc, że jak nie odpadnie, to dostanie kur**cy. Kiedy Virginia usiadła na swoim miejscu, Jeff poszedł po urnę z głosami. Na radzie zagrożeni byli Virginia oraz Kamil. Ostateczny werdykt to 3-3, jednak Kamil zagrał idolem wskutek czego Virginia musiała opuścić grę. Gdy Virginia odpadła, była bardzo zła i jednocześnie zaskoczona, a sędziowie wyraźnie byli zadowoleni. Jeff zgasił pochodnię. Virginia jednak nigdzie nie szła. Powiedziała wszystkim, że była najlepsza, a oni są do dupy i dopiero potem odeszła. Stwierdziła, że prowadziła najlepszą grę jak mogła bez żadnej skazy, ale wyeliminowano ją, gdyż była ogromnym zagrożeniem i ona to rozumie. Uczestnicy wzięli swoje pochodnie po czym wrócili do obozu. + BONUS Virginia po dowiedzeniu się, że zostaje zesłana na wygnanie: thumb|left|400px Virginia po dowiedzeniu się, że Kamil gra idolem: thumb|left|284px thumb|left